Soft Diary
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Chère journal, je t’écrit parce que je suis en train de mourir.Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t’ai pas ouvert. Des années de cela. Je ne pensais pas le refaire un jour, mais je crois que l’occasion présente est la bonne.[One Shot] [the GazettE]


_Voilà, mon premier petit one shot, ave Gazette _

_C'est très soft, mignon, pas de lemon (quoi décu? XD)_

_Personne ne m'appartient (sans blague) et l'idée m'est venue en allant à Paris. J'ai tout écrit dans la voiture xD (je doit être hyper-active du cerveau faut toujours que je fasse quelque chose de ce genre là...)_

_29 Juillet 2007_

**Soft Diary**

13 Février :

Chère journal, je t'écrit parce que je suis en train de mourir.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas ouvert. Des années de cela. Je ne pensais pas le refaire un jour, mais je crois que l'occasion présente est la bonne, car aujourd'hui tu es le seul confident qui me reste. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un petit enfant qui n'a plus que le papier pour y déposer ses larmes. Je l'aime. Je l'aime j'en suis sur. Mes sentiments sont sincères. Petit à petit mon amitié à évoluée, et j'en demande plus. je voudrais être le seul à poser mes yeux sur lui, je voudrais qu'il reste éternellement à mes côtés car depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne bat plus quand il est loin de moi.

Je l'aime, je l'aime je l'aime !

J'ai envie de le crier au monde entier, j'ai envie de lui crier à lui, et justement je ne peux rien dire. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de lui avouer et la peur. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, je veux qu'il sache, j'ai presque l'impression de le trahir en continuant de jouer la comédie avec lui. mais si je lui dit il me regardera avec un air peiné. Il aura pitié de moi pendant quelques jours et après…

Après tout sera redevenu comme avant. J'aurais été débarrassé du poids du silence qui pèse sur mon cœur qui aura été remplacé par celui de la honte. Honte ? On ne devrait jamais avoir honte d'aimer quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas honte d'être amoureux, surtout pas de lui. j'ai juste peur, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne veux pas être comme tout le monde. Si seulement lui aussi était différent des autres... Oh il l'est bien entendu. Mais pas dans ce sens là…en ce qui concerne les sentiments, nous sommes presque tous égaux pas vrai ? Quand ils nous prennent, que pouvons nous faire ? Comment pourrait-il réagir autrement qu'un autre si je lui dit ce que je ressent ?

Mon portable sonne. Reita m'appel, il s'inquiète encore. C'est normal, il est tard, je suis presque en retard. Encore une journée à passer en sa compagnie. Encore une journée où je ne pourrais faire que l'observer en silence.

14 Février :

Je reprend mon écriture. Il n'y a décidément que toi pour me servir à épancher ma peine.

Comment te décrire ce que j'ai ressentit hier ? Heureusement que la musique me sauve. Je peux me concentrer sur mon instrument et y plonger entièrement, fermer les yeux et l'oublier quelques instants. Quelques instants seulement bien sur. Dès que je rouvre les yeux il est devant moi comme toujours.

Comment lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'éclipser pendant les répétitions pour répondre à son portable ? je l'entend parfois murmurer derrière la porte. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, mais peu m'importe. Cela me fait mal. Je me découvre jaloux comme je n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de me laisser seul le midi, que je veux manger avec lui, passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus à ses côtés. Nous restons pourtant toute la journée ensemble quand nous travaillons, mais ce n'est jamais assez.

En ce moment nous travaillons dur pour le nouvel album. Je devrait me réjouir, cela m'occupe l'esprit. Je m'entraîne tellement que le soir je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve, profond et réparateur.

J'ai envie de composer ce soir avant d'aller me coucher…

Pourquoi la mélancolie inspire-t-elle plus que la joie ?

Si seulement tu pouvait me répondre. Mais je me sens si seul en étant pourtant tellement entouré. Ils sont tous si formidable. Il y a des jours où je laisse trop voir que je suis préoccupé, et ils sont tous là pour moi. Surtout lui. cela me fait mal de voir qu'il tient tellement à moi. J'en suis si heureux, mais j'aimerais lui être aussi indispensable qu'il l'est pour moi. Je suis égoïste, ce n'est pas mon genre. Pourquoi l'amour rend-il si fourbe ?

18 Février : 

Aujourd'hui mon cœur n'a cesser de battre une seule seconde. J'ai mangé avec lui ce midi. Juste tout les deux. Il voulait mon avis sur la partie de mon instrument pour sa nouvelle compo. Je me sens si bien quand je sui avec lui mais je suis encore prisonnier de ma carapace. Je ne serais libre que quand je pourrais afficher ouvertement mes sentiments. Si seulement..

Je me suis habitué à mes chaînes depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais si je pourrais les briser un jour.

25 Février :

Une semaine que je n'ai pas écrit. J'essaye d'oublier, il ne faut pas que je continu à m'embourber ainsi. Pourtant il suffit qu'il me lance un regard appuyé, qu'il ai un geste en ma direction et tout me ressaute à la gorge. Parfois je ne sais comment interpréter cette attention. Je vois des signes partout, des sous entendus. Je suis complètement obnubilé par ses moindres faits et gestes. Quand il me sourit, me prend la main, j'y vois parfois des avances. Je m'imagine des choses que je ne devrais pas.

5 Mars :

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas écrit, mais pour raconter quoi ?

Toutes les journées se ressemblent. Je croyais commencer à me détacher de lui. pas à ne plus l'aimer bien sur, mais à me faire une raison. Alors hier je suis sorti avec une jeune femme que j'ai rencontré il y a une quinzaine de jours. Elle est mignonne, gentille, mais bien sur elle est trop direct et entreprenante pour être véritablement intéressé par moi. Elle ne doit voir que le musicien. J'en suis d'autant plus sur qu'elle évite souvent le sujet, comme si elle avait peur de ce trahir en évoquant ma célébrité plus que par désintérêt.

Etrangement je m'en fiche un peu. Je l'ai invité à dîner au restaurant, elle est venue chez moi ensuite. J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux que ce n'était que ce qu'elle attendait lorsque je lui ai proposer de venir boire un verre.

Nous avons couché ensemble. Ca n'aurait été qu'elle, nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peu penser, ou même de ce qu'elle pourrait raconter car la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver c'est produite.

Je passais pourtant une bonne soirée, mais indéniablement son image c'est imposé à moi. C'est lui que je voyais pendant que je lui faisait l'amour.

Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

•••

Aoi reposa le carnet sur la table, tel qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû l'ouvrir, mais la curiosité l'avait emporté.

En bas de la page était gribouillé un nom. Son nom. Un trace maculait le bord de la feuille, là où l'encre avait un peu bavé. La où quelque chose de mouillé s'y était déposé. Une larme peut-être.

Il se retourna et s'avança dans la cuisine. Que pouvait refléter ses yeux à ce moment là lorsqu'il croisa ceux du propriétaire de ce journal ?

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque brûlante du brun devant lui.

- Kai, il faut qu'on parle.

6 Mars :

J'ai l'impression de me sentir encore plus mal qu'avant. Pourtant je suis si léger. Ca passera, c'est juste que je suis si heureux... Comment des sentiments si contraires, si puissants et si nombreux peuvent-ils vous assiéger ainsi en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir exploser hier soir. Quand je l'ai vu me rejoindre dans la cuisine j'ai cru mourir. Son visage était si troublé. Je n'ai pas réussi à lire dans ses yeux à ce moment là. C'était si confus. On aurait dit qu'il était pris d'une pitié énorme et d'un mal être sans borne. Pourquoi les rôles s'inversaient-ils soudain ?

Je ne saurait décrire la panique qui s'empara de moi quand il passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'entraîner dans le salon. Il m'a dit tellement de choses alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû parler.

Il ne m'aime pas, pas comme je l'aime moi. Mais il a assez d'affection pour comprendre, et essayer… Il m'a embrassé. Mon Dieu si j'avais pu imaginé sa un jour.

Nous avons fait l'amour ce soir là. Il ne voulait pas, il a dit qu'il fallait prendre notre temps. J'ai insisté, même si je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison. J'avais tellement envi de son corps. Il a rit et m'a comparé un petit garçon trop plein d'entrain.

Je suis navré mon chère journal, mais désormais tu ne me sert plus à rien. Et à quoi servirait-il de te garder ? J'ai tout de même senti le besoin d'écrire ce dénouement heureux avant de me séparer de toi. Je regarderai tes pages ce consumer lentement dans le feu qui brûle devant moi. C'est un peu une partie de moi qui meurt avec toi, mais je suis heureux de renaître.


End file.
